Family Life
by Geml31
Summary: Chris life is about to change for the better gaining his 5 year old daugher. At the same time some old faces coming back.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I will be finshing this story and shall be having weekly updates. Thanks to Josh4eva3 for betaing this story. So here goes and hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Rochdale**

All over the country parents were getting their children ready for their first day back at school. In some cases getting them ready for their first day of school meant their proud parents seeing them off wondering where the time had gone. However, there was one father not seeing his 5-year-old daughter off on their first day of school. That father was Christopher Mead.

He had just given his 5-year-old daughter Zoey back to her mother in London, after the long summer holiday. In effect he was a part time dad and Chris hated the fact that he could only see Zoey 13 weeks out of 52. But during those 13 weeks, he was the best dad that anybody could ask for.

No one knew that he was a father apart from his girlfriend. He did not want all the questions about all the mile stones in her life as he was unable to actually answer them and thus give him the image of being a bad dad plus adding to the staff room gossip mile. Like the one today her first day of school.

Chris just pulled into the car park and pulled into his usual space. Turned off his engine and just sat there thinking about the wonderful summer the three of them had with Zoey two weeks in Disney World, running around the park and just having a good time. Flicking through the photos on his phone brought tears to his eyes so he started to cry. Then drive all the way down to London to see her. However this was interrupted by Kim knocking on his car window.

Kim knew what was up the moment she saw Chris. His eyes were red and puffy and looked like he had been crying and he never cried, only over two people: herself and Zoey. He was always the one to make someone have a good laugh and cheer them up.

Once he was out of the car she just pulled him into a hug and whispered calm words until he stopped. Kim then wrapped her arm round him and both walked up to the main office.

Once there Kim started to make coffee for both of them and Chris broke the silence: "Sorry Kim I just feel useless as a Dad. I can't make sure she is all right get rid of her nerves or just give her a big hug. I can't even hear her first day stories or how she got on. I see her 13 weeks a year tops. What can I do?"

Kim then said, "Christopher Mead look at me and listen. YOU are NOT a useless DAD. You care your upset that is part of being an outstanding dad and makes you you. Zoey is in good hands as Rachel is head of her primary school and she knows what she is doing. So ring her after school and find out how Zoey got on." Then Kim pulled Chris into a hug.

Chris then said, "Thanks Kim I would be lost without you. Best go and clean myself and go and meet our new head. I guess it was Rachel texting you last night and I am not made at you for telling her it has put my mind at rest." Then placed a kiss on Kim check and left before adding, "Dinner round mine my beautiful tonight."

By the time Chris had sorted himself out it was time for him to brief the staff so headed into the staffroom to meet the rest of the staff. He then sat on the arm of the chair that Kim was sitting while facing Tom chatting about the football results. This was then interrupted by a stunned silence coming over the staff and the comment from Grantly: "You'll end up on the roof this time."

The head then spoke: "Thanks Grantly, always one for support. Right, good morning, let me introduce myself for those who don't know I am Jack Rimmer, your new head. Karen has been given a new role within the school as a part time teacher in history so can focus on her family. There is a new management team in place. Chris Mead is still deputy alongside Tom Clarkson; Kim Campbell is, for those who don't know, head of pastoral care. Karen will also be a part of the management on her days when she is in. Nikki Boston has taken on the role as head of English. One more thing: where is Steph Haddock, when she shows up telling her the new head is looking for her. Right go and do something teacher related. Chris with me."

But got no answer has Chris had stepped outside to take a phone call "Yes, Ok, right away about three-ish, thanks bye."

Then popped back in with Kim shooting a 'are you all right' look and Chris nodded no and mouthed 'Later' trying to keep the tears at bay. Once Jack finished Chris said "So sorry Jack got go and pick my daughter up down in London, her mum just dropped her off and left her."

Jack then said, "Chris, go, family comes first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my beta Eva4Josh and to everybody that read and reviwed :-) Hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**London**_

Rachel Lawson was sitting on the floor in her new office looking over the new intakes forms and background, trying to get a flavour of what was to come as the LEA had made her head of one of the most troubled primary schools in the country: 'Lea Road', as she managed to work wonders on Waterloo Road. The next file that Rachel picked up caught her attention right away: Zoey Amy Mead, and it was already thick with information.

On the first page of the contact info it said: "Annan James (Mother) has issues with drugs, has unexplained bruises and is underweight. Zoey would be better off with Christopher Mead (Father); however we are lacking the grounds to remove and place Zoey in Christopher's care and would be happy to take both. However Zoey does see him during the school holidays and is very well looked after and cared for. He has tried to gain full custody but the courts have kept it the same and deemed Zoey is best in her mother's care. This is due to an issue with the paper work. Any issues; Christopher's contact details have been given and is the second port of call after Andrew Jackson who is the social worker attached to the family and whose contact number is: 07896222134. All Andrews's comments and paper work have been added to the file.

Just as Rachel was about to text Kim she already had one: _Look out for Zoey Mead – Chris's daughter, he is worried sick about her. Good luck in the new school WR would have been a walk in the park._

Rachel then replied: _WR is a walk in the park now :s Chris can ring any time and has a right to be worried. Good Luck in your new job._

She then headed down to the playground to greet the new intake. The first thing that she saw was a five year old walking into school shouting, "Mummy don't leave me. Please no."

The mum then said, "Here! Take her! Ring social, her dad, and the local press for all I care. SHE is no longer my problem. YOURS now." Just headed back the way she came, back out the school gates with not a care in the world. But Rachel could almost tell who the dad was as she had the same shape face, the grey blue eyes and hair colour.

So knelt down to her and said in a calm voice, "My name is Mrs. Lawson and today is my first day. So what's your name?"

So she replied, already calmed by Rachel's voice, "Zoey Mead. My Daddy is a teacher and so is Daddy's girlfriend and it's her first day. But she has Daddy to look after her as they are both at the same school."

Rachel then said, "Really Zoey. How about I walk you to class and then when its then end of day I come and get you talk to daddy on the phone? For being such a big girl." Zoey face lit up at the suggestion and on the way to class Zoey told Rachel all about her time in Disney.

Once Zoey was safe in class Rachel went and rang the social worker Andrew and explained what happened this morning with Zoey and what would happen next.

Rachel then started on the pile of paper work that met her and the next thing she knew there was a knock on the door and in walked Chris Mead. Looking lost, tired and with tears in his eyes who were wondering what was going to happen next. Rachel could clearly see this in his face but what was most clear was fear.

Rachel then said, "Chris look at me. YOU are taking Zoey home placing her in a loving home with you and Kim. The time I have spent with her I can tell that she loves you. All I have heard is about your trip to Disney. Any way her she comes."

When Zoey saw Chris she run up and launched herself at him and he said "Hello sweetie. How do you feel about coming to live with me all the time?"

Zoey then said with her face lighting up like it was Christmas, "Really Daddy. You mean it? I will be good. I won't upset you or get in the way."

Chris then pulled her close and said, "YES I mean it. Now let's get Mr. Snuggles and then we can head home."

Zoey then pulled out Mr. Snuggles, a brown rabbit with long ears, pink nose and white feet. So Chris then said, "Okay let's hit the road and thank you Rachel for everything."

Rachel then said, "Chris no problem and take care."

Once they hit the road and Zoey was fast asleep in her car seat, Chris rang Kim. She picked up on the second ring and said, "Hey what happened with Zoey?"

He answered, "Dropped her at school and told Rachel that she does not want her anymore. All she has is everything at mine and Mr. Snuggles. Annan's got rid of everything. So is Zoey living with us everything is just a mess? What if I mess everything up what if she comes to hate later on in life?"

Kim answered, "Every parent makes mistakes you learn from them. Stop with the 'what if's. Anyway Finn came in to speak with you today about the end of term. He said he will speak to first thing tomorrow."

Chris then said, "God I forgot all about that. Home is still not right for him. I will give him a call, tonight. I still feel bad about what happened Kim."

Kim then said, "Don't, you saved him. You made the most of him he opens up to you. Something was off with him I will admit that."

Chris said, "I shall do that. Gives me someone to talk to as Zoey is out to the world. I will be about 90 mins at tops. Sorry about dinner, what take away do you want?"

Kim said, "A large Big Mac meal with coke. Been after one of them for ages. See you soon."

Chris then decided to text Finn and said _Sorry about today something came up – U all right? ring if you want to talk Mr M_.

A few moments later his phone rang and it was Tom and he answered, "Hey Tom. What's up?"

Tom said, "Just wondering where you disappeared off to mate. Is everything all right?"

Chris said, "Had to get down to London. I'll explain more tomorrow."

Tom then said, "Okay I will let you and Finn is crashing with Josh tonight round mine. Something happened at home. He's coming in with me so he can talk to you before school."

Chris then said, "All right but got a meeting with Jack."

Tom then said, "You and I will be in long before Jack Rimmer and a management meeting in his books is about 8 if not later. Got to go, pizza's here. Take care."


End file.
